Unnamed Excelsior class starships
List of unnamed Federation starships of the . 2360s Haftel's transport transport.]] In mid-2366, this unnamed Excelsior-class starship transported Vice Admiral Anthony Haftel from Galor IV to rendezvous with the in Sector 396 in order to transport Lal back to Starfleet Research. ( ) :Haftel's ship was a reused of the ship depicting the in the similarily named TNG episode entitled . From a scene omitted from the script, it was implied that the ship was under Haftel's command, as he was in the captain's chair. The filmed version of this scene simply showed the two vessels (as pictured), as to indicate the Admiral's arrival. Hanson's transport transport.]] On stardate 43997.6, in late-2366, this unnamed Excelsior-class starship transported Admiral J.P. Hanson and Lieutenant Commander Shelby to rendezvous with the at Jouret IV to review the disappearance of the New Providence colony. After confirming the disappearance of the colony was a result of a Borg attack, Hanson returned to Starbase 324 aboard this vessel to discuss strategy with Starfleet Command. ( ) :This ship was described in the script as a "transport class," indicating that no specific vessel was intended to be used for this appearance. It is possible, yet equally unlikely, that this vessel was the . Henry's transport transport.]] In late-2367, this '''unnamed ''Excelsior-class starship''' transported Vice Admiral Thomas Henry to rendezvous with the , where Henry was to observe a hearing conducted by Norah Satie and Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) :The footage of this ship was also a reuse of the from . The ship iself was not described in the script, nor has it been acknowledged in any other legitimate Trek publications. 2370s Hastur's task force In early 2372, two unnamed Excelsior-class starships, accompanied by the and the , were part of Admiral Hastur's task force that arrived at Deep Space 9 to assist the space station against the Klingons during the first Battle of Deep Space 9. The two ships later remained on patrol near the station following the Klingon withdrawl. ( ) These very same ships visited Deep Space 9 again in 2373. ( ) They were also among the first ships to arrive at Deep Space 9 after the Dominion retreat, following Operation Return. ( ) Gilhouly's task force 's task force, including two unnamed Excelsior-class starships.]] In mid-2373, two unnamed Excelsior-class starships, accompanied by three [[unnamed Miranda class starships|unnamed Miranda-class starships]], were part of Admiral Gilhouly's task force that arrived at Deep Space 9 to assist the space station against the Dominion threat, shortly after they entered the Alpha Quadrant and were joined by the Cardassians. ( ) :The closer of the two ''Excelsior appears to have an indistinguishable registry number.'' Stationed at Deep Space 9 This unnamed Excelsior-class starship was stationed at Deep Space 9 when Dukat arrived at the station aboard a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser. ( ) Second Fleet .]] In late 2373, several unnamed Excelsior-class starships belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]], following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Battle of Cardassia .]] In 2375, this Excelsior class ship was one of the first ships to be destroyed by the Dominion in the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) Dilithium processing facility In late 2377, an unnamed Excelsior-class starship was stationed near a dilithium processing facility in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Escort for USS Voyager In early 2378, an unnamed Excelsior-class starship stationed near the Sol system was dispatched by Admiral Owen Paris to a defensive point near an opening Borg transwarp aperture near Earth. The ship opened fire on the emerging Borg sphere, and would assist in its destruction. Following the emergence of from the debris, the unnamed Excelsior-class starship assisted in escorting Voyager back to Earth. ( ) Excelsior class de:Weitere Schiffe der Excelsior-Klasse